The Real Evil In Konoha
by Kakashi dreamer
Summary: The Truth behind the killing of the uchiha clan and the survival of Sasuke.
1. Who knew

AN: so how are the adoring fans sorry about the delay of Fan fiction I know it seems weird but I had to revise several of new stories and it kind of went through many people to get approved so please enjoy the great new story that explains why Itachi killed his clan and became a rouge ninja.

**The Real Evil In Konoha**

He was still getting use to his Anbu mask and the mandatory uniform that was to be required to wear at all time. Walking toward Anbu headquarters, he thought of what had been going on in his life at the moment.

He had recently passed the entry exam for the rank of Anbu black ops. And he had been helping his young brother to become a ninja. He walked down the stairs and until he reached corridor 13 and walked till he reached room 314.

He stared at the door and sighed at the as he enter edit to see that no one was in the room except him. He decided to sit in the chair in the center of the room seeing how that was the best place for him to counter against an attack.

He stared at the clock in front of him ad saw it read 4:30am. His meeting wasn't to start for 10 minutes so he began to question why he had become and Anbu member in the first place.

'My father wanted me to succeed in every thing that comes my way so I have no choice but to accept the fact that I am just a pawn in the crap ass circle I was born into.' Sigh 'maybe father is right I am just a spoiled brat but then again so is Sasuke.'

Then the door opened and a man with silver hair walked into the room and explained to the lost minded boy," Sorry I am a little late a young girl wit pink cherry blossom hair asked me to help her find a small doll." He looked at the boy and knew this was the same one that he had been assigned to watch while he was new to the organization.

Itachi looked up to see the meeting was well into itself. It had already been 5:15am. He turned back to the man and knew that he was going to be late he had the feeling. "I'm Kakashi you must be Itachi. I have heard so much about you as a prodigy.", 'the bastard is so cocky' thought Kakashi.

"Well then let's see how good you are as an Anbu and a Uchiha." Kakashi looked at Itachi and waited for a reaction but nothing. He walked out of the room and started for training ground 3.

AN: so he is where my story ends for now the next chapter has the fight at training ground 3. I'm sorry I just don't have that much time to do things fun but I will finish typing the rest later tonight. Sorry once more for the delay. whimpers in fear for flying objects


	2. Just for kicks

AN: wow I feel kind of bad having neglected this story for so long. Let's see 08'to 12' definitely not the best way to keep a reader waiting. Oh well I have a new look on like I'm older and I can finish this within the next few days hopefully ^_^ please enjoy the wait is over.

Itachi found himself standing in front of the silver haired ninja Kakashi sensei. His stomach began to feel uneasy. He had heard stories of the infamous copy nin and all the things he could do. He only hoped that he wouldn't ever have to be his enemy. "Itachi you are so young, do you really believe that you are worthy of being in Anbu? If you truly believe this then take on my little challenge."

Kakashi's voice rang out across the open field, "You are to locate five different items I have located around Konoha. I will even give you clues as to what these items are. If you cannot find them and return them in excellent care than you will forfeit all rights to being a ninja." Kakashi watched him with a grin hidden beneath the grey cloth covering his face. He knew that if he was going to keep his plan I motion he would have to make sure that this clad little boy would be able to take even him on.

Itachi looked at him and couldn't help but feel his pride overtake and nodded a quick yes. He waited for the man to continue but there was just the sound of a poof and a clad of leaves littering the ground where Kakashi had just stood, a letter lay in the midst of it all. He walked over to it and looked at the letter

'-_If you water me I will die, if you feed me I will grow. What am I?_ (Fire)

_-Plates use it. Trees loose it. Fire chews it. _(Paper)

_-You use a knife to slice my head and weep beside me when I am dead. What am I? _(Onion)

_-What can burn the eyes, sting the mouth, yet be consumed and thought delicious? _(Salt)

_-It is said that some things are improved by death. Tell me, what stinks while living but in death smells good? (Pig)_

_You must find these items before nightfall, if you have not found them and taken them to the waterfall just outside the outskirts of Konoha then I will be forced to remove your rank and you will be a citizen for the rest of your life.'_

Itachi really hated riddles and what irked him more was the stupid man had already answered the damn things next to the riddles. He sighed reluctantly and took off to the market district to go find a butcher. He knew they would have a fresh order of pig today.

The city streets were practically empty except for the few ninjas returning and departing from missions. Once he got to the shop he sighed. The jiggle of the bell gave the owner the hint that a costumer had arrived. "Hello, oh Itachi it's you. How have you been, heard you were busy on missions." The man laughed heartedly, "What can I do for you today boy?" Itachi walked over to the counter. He could barely pop his head over the top. "I was sent to retrieve a pig from this location." Itachi looked at the man hating the height difference, but couldn't help the small nervousness at the difference. "Right away young man. Now how will you be paying for this?" Itachi couldn't help but grin as he looked at the list in his hand, "put it on Kakashi Hatake's tab. He will be by sometime to pay it. He just stopped me in the street not too long ago." The butcher felt that it might have been a trick but he did so none the less. After all Kakashi always paid for his meat and was never late to pay a tab. He went to the back and Itachi waited patiently till the man returned. "Here you go boy. And make sure he gets it in good condition." Itachi nodded and walked away.

The rest of the list was oddly similar. He simply would say that Kakashi had sent him and they would gladly hand him the items. He rather enjoyed the idea of being able to use the man's name to get what was needed. He then saw the time and realized that if he didn't hurry he would be late in meeting said man. So he ran as fast as he could through the buildings and tree lines to reach the waterfall. Kakashi had been watching the whole time and couldn't help the smirk at his actions. He at least knew to use the names of the people around him to get things, but that would also be dangerous in a mission.

He released his clone and watched as the boy entered the clearing. "Ah good you got all the things I needed." Kakashi already had wood set. Itachi went about setting a fire and the other items to cook. He felt that it was pointless in doing these things but he knew he had to do everything that was said in order to stay in Anbu. "You pass, but you lack something Itachi. I will show you within time how to control that which you need to survive in this world. They sat there and ate their meal softly. Kakashi pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Itachi. It's our next mission, afar tonight you will wear the uniform given to you and you will be my partner. Tomorrow at day break be ready for hardships. Itachi glanced at the scroll and nodded a smile on his face. "Next time Kakashi, try not to write the answers on the riddles you give.

AN: hope that was ok I wrote this in like 20 min so eh. I feel tired right now so I am going to take a nap. As for the fight mentioned before I decided against it.


End file.
